Guiltiest Pleasures
by passionatehearts
Summary: We all have our guiltiest pleasures. We can't deny them. We keep going back to them. HSM Couples one-shots. Example: Troyella, Troypay, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryella, etc. Please review!
1. Hurting Me: Troyella

He had hurt her _so _much.

He had slept with her best friend.

After he had said he loved her.

She still loved him, but knew she couldn't.

But how could you not love someone as sexy as him?

* * *

Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest. She was punching him in anger. Troy stood still, absorbing her pain. "I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Troy pulled her into his chest, and hugged her. She was still crying into his shoulder. "I…I…I love you…"

Troy pressed on her lips passionately, and pulled her closer. His tongue draped on her bottom lip, and her mouth dropped, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Troy's tongue teased Gabriella's, and this made Gabriella moan into his mouth. Troy picked Gabriella up, letting her wrap her legs around his.

When he reached his room, struggling to open the door, he laid Gabriella down on his bed. Gabriella got up, putting her hand on the zipper to his pants. Unzipping them slowly, she rubbed his crotch. Troy felt his penis throb. Gabriella pulled his pants down with her teeth. To help her, Troy pushed them down, and kicked them off.

"Slow down…we want this to last…" Gabriella breathed. She licked his arm up and down, loving the large bumps she ran over. Troy started to pull her shirt up over her head. He revealed a thin, red bra over Gabriella's breast. Gabriella kissed Troy's abs, rubbing her hands all over his back. Troy fell down on the bed, clutching onto Gabriella's butt. Gabriella got up to pull her pants down. Troy pulled his back up, and reached to feel the wetness between Gabriella's legs. He pulled her down, still holding onto her, and kissed her roughly.

Still kissing her, Troy unclasped Gabriella's bra, and let it fall in between them. It was still hanging on Gabriella's shoulders, however.

"Troy…take it off…"

Troy pulled the red bra off, and threw it at the window. Troy started kissing each of Gabriella breasts, making Gabriella erupt in moans. He covered her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it harshly, licking it occasionally.

"Mmm…Troy…"

Troy grinned, and did the same to the other nipple.

_Gabriella! No! Why are you letting him do this? He hurt you! Badly!_

Troy pulled away, pressing his lips on her shoulder, going down to her fingertips. Gabriella moaned again. She started to pull down Troy's boxers to his large "manhood". Troy did the same to her, pulling her panties down to her knees. Troy inserted his finger into her.

"Oh!" She gasped, surprise by his fast action.

In…out…in…out…

"Oh, Troy! Baby, oh!"

He put his tongue into her, twisting it around.

"Ooh…Troy…honey, oh…I am going to cu…oh!"

"Say that you want me…" Troy whispered.

"I can't! I need you!"

That did it.

Quickly, Troy thrusted himself into Gabriella.

"Ah! Oh, Troy!"

Troy grinned again, moving in and out of her romantically.

"Ooh, Troy, faster!"

Troy's speed increased.

"Mmm…Troy! Oh my God! Harder!"

Troy entered her as far as he could. Gabriella screamed out. She placed her legs on his shoulders, leaning up to kiss his neck, sucking on it, giving the hunk a hickey. Troy moaned. "Ooh…Gabriella…" he leaned back.

"Don't stop," she whispered seductively.

"Ooh…I…"

Gabriella got up from the bed and walked down the steps to Troy's kitchen. Troy followed the naked beauty, and pushed her against the counter, holding onto her hips, kissing on her lips softly. She pulled away and walked to the refrigerator, ignoring his touch. She reached in and pulled out the whip cream. "It's my turn now." She whispered against his jaw line. She walked, swishing her hips, to the living room, instructing Troy to lie down on the couch. When he did, Gabriella spoke: "Time for a yummy desert." She sprayed the whip cream over his cock and got on her knees to start licking the fluffy white substance. Her mouth soon wrapped around his penis, and she started to suck.

"Oh…Gabi…" Troy moaned.

She sucked harder, licking the whip cream off.

"You taste yummy," she whispered seductively.

"Oh…Gabs…" he entered her again in a fast manner.

This caught her off guard. "OH!"

He pushed in and out, harder than he had done to any other girl. Gabriella squinted her eyes in pain. She thought Troy was hurting her too much. She screamed out and ear piercing scream. Troy jumped, and looked at her in her eyes.

"Babe…babe…you okay?"

"Yeah," she panted. "God dammit…that hurt so bad…but felt so good!"

Troy grinned for the third time, and he entered her again.

"Ooh! Troy! Baby! OH! I'm cumming!"

And she truly was.

"Ooh…fuck me harder, Troy! OH! Please!"

"Fuck," Troy mumbled, stopping.

"Troy, please, don't stop," she pleaded.

Troy kissed her forehead and entered her again, pushing in and out, in and out.

"Troy…" she gasped.

Troy ignored her and kept pushing in.

"Oh, Troy…"

He pushed in harder—harder than he did the first time.

"AH!" Gabriella screamed, jumping away from his hold.

"Oh my God, Gabriella, I am so, so, SO sorry!"

Gabriella covered her vagina with her hand, pulling the hand back up to her face. She gasped at the blood splattered all over it.

"I can't believe I love you so much to let you do this to me," she whispered.

"What?"

"God, Troy, I love you too much."

Troy got up and kissed her softly. "Same here."

* * *

**This was probably horrible.**

**I know it was, so don't remind me in reviews...  
**


	2. Studying: Zekepay

**Story Name: Studying**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: M**

**

* * *

**

Zeke Baylor jogged over to the door after hearing the doorbell ring. He was covered in flour, and had lost his lucky apron, so this was the reason he was…shirtless. Thinking it was his brother visiting from college, he didn't even bother to put a shirt on, or even jeans. He was wearing basketball shorts. He opened the door, and saw Sharpay Evans wearing a soft colored pink silk blouse. She was astonished at his fit body. Dark skinny jeans covered her legs. Her blond hair was up in a side ponytail, which showed her beautiful features. A notebook and textbook was in her hands. "Oh hey, Sharpay!" He smiled. Sharpay shook, becoming alert.

"Hey, Zeke. Sorry, I kind of, um, zoned out." She said, meeting his deep brown eyes.

"It's fine, come in." He was smiling to cover his blushing. Sharpay walked in and the first thing she saw was the kitchen. "I didn't expect you coming—I thought you were my brother, so please excuse the mess. Just let me go get a shirt on—"

"No, you're fine," Sharpay said, not looking at him. "What were you baking?"

"Tones of cupcakes for Troy and Gabriella's anniversary. When you know—they were officially a couple. It's a surprise; so don't tell. And, er, why did you come?" He asked politely, not a hint of rudeness in his voice.

"We have to study, you're my partner."

"Oh, yeah! That totally slipped my mind. I have to get these cupcakes out of the oven first."

If it was possible to sweat in the inside, Zeke sure was. He had been crushing on Sharpay ever since he had met her. She was turning sweet, which made him more attracted to her. They were to close to becoming a couple he could almost taste it. Suddenly, he imagined kissing her for the very first time. Tasting her sweet pink lips and feeling the tingles up his spine. Thinking about her too much, he forgot to put on his oven mittens. He yelped out in pain by the heat. Sharpay dropped her books and ran over to him.

"Zeke! Are you okay?"

"Not quite," he croaked, still clutching onto his hands.

"My mom always said," she started, beginning to kiss his fingertips, "to kiss the burn and then put flour on it." She touched his neck that was covered in flour and put it on the burns. "There we go. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sharpay."

She put her hand under his chin. "Not a problem. Now let's study."

"What?"

"Study. Mr. Strudend's class, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He groaned, straightened his back. "Can I use your books?"

Sharpay nodded. "Sure."

They walked to the living room, and Sharpay sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

After half an hour, Sharpay sighed loudly.

"What?" Zeke questioned.

"I want to study biology."

"We have a Bio test, too?"

"No."

"Oh…so why do you want to study that?"

"Because I want to study you," she whispered seductively, kissing his lips softly. Zeke didn't know what to do. He just froze. Sharpay put a hand on his hard abs, rubbing them slowly. This made Zeke feel the need to kiss back, dropping his tongue on Sharpay's bottom lip. Sharpay pulled away.

"Oh, my God, Zeke! That was so out of hand! I'm sorry!"

"It…it's fine." He said breathlessly. "Um…you wanna try this cupcake?"

"Sure." She took it in hand, and started licking the pink icing off in a seducing way. "Mmm, Zeke. This is good." She spun her tongue around. Zeke's jaw dropped. "I think I've had enough of tasting this. I think I'm ready to taste you." She grinned sexily, and leaned into him again, tossing tongues with him. Zeke moaned in to his mouth. Sharpay rubbed his hard private part, and he moaned louder in her mouth. Zeke's hands went to the hem of her shirt, and he pulled it up as Sharpay leaned away, breathing hard, to allow him to take her shirt off. She was wearing a lace white bra.

"We're almost even," he whispered huskily.

Sharpay held his hands in hers and pressed her lips against his pair sexily. Zeke started kissing her neck softly, and Sharpay groaned. He bit it, and licked it a few times. "Oh, Zeke," she groaned, leaning her head back. Zeke brought his fingers up to her bra and he started tracing it, finding the clasp. He unclasped it and pulled it off, throwing it on the kitchen floor. Zeke flipped them over, and pressed her against the kitchen table, kissing her wildly, wrestling her tongue.

Sharpay pulled his shorts down, to reveal a large bulge in his pants. "Oh…Zeke…"

He pulled her pants down to reveal very wet white panties. "Oh," he whispered, still in a husky tone, "this is for me?" He asked, regarding to her wetness.

"Oh, yes, Zeke!"

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing his neck. He walked to his room, locking and closing the door behind him, and laid her on the bed. He kept pecking her lips, teasing her. His lips went down to her hard nipples, and he started biting them, sucking them, and licking them. "Zeke," she breathed. He sucked harder and bit harder, beginning to pull down the lace panties slowly. She rubbed his cock, and felt the private tense up. She smiled up to the man in front of her.

"You're a goddess," he said, licking her arm. She pulled his boxers down and his cock was bigger than the bulge was.

"Zeke…you're so…_big_." She gasped. She started massaging his penis.

"Mmm..." He moaned. She leaned down to start sucking, hard, licking and biting the tip. "Oh, Sharpay..."

"Cum in me, babe..."

He positioned himself and entered her slowly, pushing without a warning. She wasn't caught off guard from this. "Oh, Zeke, harder..." she whispered. He did enter harder. "Zeke, oh, please, faster, baby..."

He bounced up and down into her, and felt her walls tighten around him. He pushed in harder and faster. "Zeke oh! Fuck me, Zeke! Oh! I'm about to cum..."

"Cum with me, baby."

"Oh, Zeke! I'm cumming!" She pushed herself up as he pushed in harder. Then she gasped. "Oh, God, Zeke..." she said when it all was over.

"I like studying with you, babe," he said, "but if I fail this test, it's all your fault."

* * *

**Well, how was that?**


	3. My Best Friend: Chadella

"God, Chad, my hair's all yucky and sweaty." Gabriella groaned, ruffling her hair in her hand with a basketball in the other." Chad flashed a dazzling smile at her—jeez, she loved that smile. It always made her melt.

"You have to admit, that _was_ a good game," he said, referring to basketball game they just played.

"You won, that's why," she rolled her eyes at her best friend of eleven years.

"Aw, c'mon Gabs, you almost beat me."

"That was in the beginning! —when you were letting me win!"

He laughed, Gabriella laughing with him. "How're you and that Troy guy?" He asked, taking a sip of his water bottle. Gabriella's smile faded.

"I broke up with him," she said dryly.

"Why's that?"

"Just didn't like him anymore," she shrugged.

"That means you like someone else. Who is it?"

"No one."

"Tell me, Gabs."

"No one! Swear!"

"No you don't, I can tell. Water?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"No, I can tell; you want some."

"Chad! I don't!"

Chad shoved the water in her face, drenching her white t-shirt, showing her fit body. "Oh, God. Oh, God, oh God! I am so sorry!"

"It…It's okay Chad…you're the person…"

Chad walked up to her, holding her hair in his hands, kissing her furiously. She kissed back, pressing her body on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his racing pulse; loving the fact she knew he loved her back. She pulled away, breathing hard. Not a second later, he kissed her again, dropping his tongue on her bottom lip when he bit it. Gabriella's mouth dropped, allowing his tongue to go into her mouth. They played with each other's tongues lovingly. Gabriella pulled away again, pulling him down to the floor of the gym. They began to make-out again on the floor. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she twisted it in her fingers. She pulled away once again to lift the shirt over his sweaty body. This revealed a stone-like six-pack and fit arms. Chad placed his hands on the zipper of her pants and he rubbed the area softly, pecking her jaw line. She moaned.

"Should we go to my place…" Chad breathed.

"No, I want you now—right here, right now."

He attacked her lips, forcing her to lean back. He unzipped the pants slowly, and Gabriella spread them apart to let him pull them off. He immediately kissed her fit thighs and this made her moan again. He squeezed her torso, and pulled her shirt over her head. He saw her drenched body and thin red sports bra. He ripped it off of her body. She rubbed his crotch slowly, pulling down the basketball shorts. His boxers were tight around his butt—a great show-off for his cock. He leaned her down on the hardwood floor, and started kissing on her breast.

"Oh, Chad…" she gasped.

He nibbled on the nipples.

"Chad…oh…"

"Say my name one more time…" he said, sucking faster and harder.

"Chad, baby, oh!"

He gripped her wetness, and massaged it, starting to pull them down around her ankles. She kicked them off, and pulled his boxers down. "Chad, you're so big…" she gushed, leaning to bite the side of his private part. She licked it and bit the top of it. Chad inserted a finger in her and pushed it in and out. "Oh," she breathed. He put in two fingers, and pain sprouted through her body, but she loved it so much.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "More than ever."

He positioned himself and entered her slowly, pushing her against the benches.

"Chad…" she breathed. "Faster…" he increased his pace. "Faster…Chad! Harder! Oh! Chad, baby, oh! Fuck me harder, oh, Chad, please!" He did exactly as she pleaded, bursting sweat on his forehead. "Chad!" Her walls tightened. "I'm cumming, Chad!" She pushed herself forward. "Oh…" she gasped, catching her breath, still clutched onto Chad.

"Showers?" Chad questioned.

She smiled seductively as she was picked up and carried to the showers. When he was there, after turning them on, he squirted soap all over her now-wet body, and rubbed her all over. She moaned, and bent down to his private, then licked it, sucking and biting its wet tip. It was hard as a rock. It got even harder from her soft lips, but this made it taste better. Chad leaned his head back. She turned around, and let the hot water hit her chest. Chad grasped onto her hips, and pushed in his penis into her butt. She shouted out in pleasure. Chad quickened his pace. She pulled back, and looked at the glistening figure in front of her. Chad pushed her against the shower wall, and kissed her passionately, then kissing her neck. He bit on her earlobe, and began to toss tongues with her again. He pressed himself against her harder extending his mouth open. When it was over she looked at him with lust-eyes.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you…too."

* * *

**I promise I will get to the stories with Taylor! Then I'll do a "Ryella". Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
